The present invention relates to electrical couplers of the type used to enable two electrical conductors to be connected so that electricity can pass from one to the other. A typical example of a prior art electrical connector is the familiar two-part, plug and socket found in homes, commercial establishments and industrial facilities for delivering alternating electrical current. The male plug has electrically conducting prongs that are inserted into recesses formed in the female socket. Inside those recesses are electrical terminals that come into engagement with the male prongs when the plug is inserted into the socket to thereby provide a conductive path for electricity. When the male prongs are in contact with the electrical terminals inside the female socket, electricity can pass from one conductor to the other across the coupled plug and socket connector.
The arrangement and number of plugs and recesses vary to accommodate polarity, voltages and ground connectors.